Moviehouserock2018 Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 December 2018
02:31-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-10 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("Spamming chat") ~ 02:32-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("Spamming chat") ~ 02:35-06 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("undo") ~ 02:35-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("undo") ~ 02:35-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:35-11 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:59-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:00-10 SILLY BRUHS 03:01-33 HELP 03:02-17 huh 03:03-59 BRUHS 03:04-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:04-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:05-10 BRUHS 03:05-32 huh 03:05-33 HELP 03:05-37 what 03:06-12 what 03:06-24 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:06-37 Yeh, I am screenshotting this 03:06-44 why 03:06-53 https://discord.gg/ZHdhJ4 03:06-56 HELP BRUHS 03:07-03 what 03:07-24 KOA 03:07-27 what 03:07-29 what 03:07-57 anyone on 03:07-57 omg omg omg help 03:07-57 hey 03:07-57 HELLO 03:07-57 WTF 03:07-57 \WGTF 03:07-57 WTF 03:07-57 koa is a robot 03:07-57 HEY 03:07-57 hey 03:07-57 whats wikispace 03:07-57 anyone here 03:07-57 HELP 03:09-58 HELP 03:10-45 chill 03:10-52 what dude 03:10-56 WHAT 03:11-03 chill out 03:11-14 dude not cool 03:11-17 what the fuck dude 03:11-21 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:11-21 what the fuck 03:11-22 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:11-43 wtf korra the banning boi 03:11-49 Let it be known I simply repeated you. 03:11-52 Cocopuff2018 03:11-52 we are holding a vote 03:11-52 this vote wil be ending soon https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/d/p/3162469933514930564 03:11-52 oof 03:11-52 3 more days 03:11-52 dudes 03:11-52 KORRAS 03:11-52 HEY 03:11-52 LUCY 03:11-52 anyone on 03:11-52 omg omg omg help 03:11-52 hey 03:11-52 HELLO 03:11-52 WTF 03:11-52 \WGTF 03:11-52 WTF 03:11-52 korra is a robot 03:11-52 HEY 03:11-52 hey 03:11-52 whats wikispace 03:11-52 anyone here 03:11-52 HELP 03:11-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by LucyRicardoBOT ~ 03:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 03:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 03:11-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Flooding") ~ 03:12-07 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:12-20 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:13-10 oof 03:15-10 "Promote me to lesbien" 03:15-20 i did 03:15-34 korra got banned by bot 03:16-46 omg 03:17-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:17-15 i unbanned u next time u will be banned and it will remain u been warned 03:17-30 the bot is a dumb dumb 03:17-37 it will not happen agine 03:17-50 next time u will stay banned i suggest not doing that again 03:18-08 silly bruh 03:18-28 korra is gay 03:20-17 puff is probs gay 03:21-01 why u say that 03:21-21 \WGTF 03:21-21 WTF 03:21-21 korra is a robot 03:21-21 HEY 03:21-21 hey 03:21-21 whats wikispace 03:21-21 anyone here 03:21-21 HELP 03:21-29 LOL 03:22-12 Wtf, he did it again. 03:22-22 ITS SHORT VERSION 03:22-30 WHAT 03:22-52 u can do it shorter as long as the bot dont ban u for it 03:23-34 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:23-42 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:24-14 dude 03:24-22 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:24-35 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 03:27-49 why u say that 03:27-49 \WGTF 03:27-49 WTF 03:27-49 korra is a robot 03:27-49 HEY 03:27-49 hey 03:27-49 whats wikispace 03:27-49 anyone here 03:27-49 HELP 03:27-49 LOL 03:28-20 Wtf, he did it AGAIN. 03:30-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 03:38-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:38-31 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 03:38-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 03:39-28 What going on here? 03:41-07 Korra 03:42-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:03-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:03-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:30-34 BRUHS HELP 04:43-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:44-19 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:44-34 That icon TLR has looks so gay 04:44-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:44-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:45-09 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:45-11 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:45-58 puff is prbs gay 04:59-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:59-16 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 04:59-46 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 04:59-48 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:00-11 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:04-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:05-18 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 05:05-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:06-09 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 05:06-10 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 05:18-31 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 06:15-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:15-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:19-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 07:19-59 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 07:30-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:30-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 11:33-26 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 11:33-41 Shameful! 11:34-00 Cocopuff2018, answer my call. 11:34-02 Koa. 11:34-03 My o. 11:34-06 Mum here. 11:34-10 Im* 11:34-12 Wtf. 11:34-58 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 21:35-03 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has joined the chat ~ 21:50-45 dude 21:52-03 be back 21:52-48 dude 21:57-16 he 22:08-30 hey 22:12-27 so anyway yes i make music 22:12-45 i have been popular with some of my songs 22:25-03 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 23:31-32 hi 23:31-37 wel 23:32-12 WELCOME 23:33-11 korra 23:38-19 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has joined the chat ~ 23:38-40 hello peeps 23:38-44 even korra 23:40-59 hi 23:41-03 koa is on 23:41-14 idk 23:41-30 /me then summons my drums and starts playing the drums 23:42-48 i don't have a clue on what people do due to the fact i am worn out and i am gone for 6 weeks 23:43-00 so korra you are gonna be happy 23:45-08 what 23:45-13 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-16 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:45-21 whats up 23:45-58 dudes 23:46-23 nothing much